The present invention relates generally to a curing light for dental applications.
Photocurable materials are commonly used in dentistry as sealants, adhesives, and condensable composite materials for filling dental cavities. To cure the photocurable materials, they are exposed to radiant energy in preselected spectral ranges in either the visible or ultraviolet spectrum. A light curing unit containing a reflector lamp is used to irradiate the photocurable material by directing light from the reflector lamp through a light guide positioned with its distal end adjacent to the photocurable material to be cured. The light guide functions to channel the light to the material at the site of the dental restoration.
The conventional light guide is a solid conductor of either glass or plastic, or is composed of a fiber optic conductor consisting of multiple strands of glass fiber held together as a flexible bundle or fused into a solid rod of individual fibers.
During use of the light guide, the light is positioned near the material to be cured and the light guide is turned on to initiate the curing process. The light guide is typically in the patient""s mouth during the procedure and the tip of the guide is not clearly visible to the dentist or user of the light guide. Although the light guide is turned on and operating, the lamp in the light guide may be off because it is no longer useful and needs to be replaced, is not connected properly or is not working for some other similar reason. If this occurs, the operator of the unit is unable to detect this problem when the light guide is in the patient""s mouth. This can disrupt the curing process and prolong the entire procedure.
It is desireable that the curing process of a dental material be continuous and efficient. It is preferable that the operator of a curing unit be able to easily detect when the light is not operating.
These and other objects and advantages are accomplished by the curing unit of the invention comprising a light detecting panel positioned on the housing of the curing unit to allow the operator of the unit to visibly detect when the light is on. The panel is preferably part of the housing and is positioned proximate the light guide on the curing unit. It covers a section of the unit that exposes the light energy radiating from the lamp located in the housing of the unit. The panel is transparent or translucent, allowing the operator to see the light radiating from the lamp when the unit is in operation. If the unit is in operation and the light suddenly goes out, the operator can immediately detect that the light is out. The operator is then able to continue the curing operation with a new unit or lamp, without having to expend time using an ineffective curing unit.